


respect

by xMochiminiex



Series: Golden Years [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, just me exploring a/b/o dynamics, no specific time period so any innacurracies dont really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Virgil meets an alpha who is unlike any other he's met before.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Golden Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	respect

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me exploring A/B/O dynamics properly for the first time but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Any feedback on this is appreciated to help me develop the concept and the AU as a whole.

Virgil couldn’t care any less for his parents than he already did. He could confidently say that they cared nothing for him also. It was a fact that the omega has quickly gotten used to growing up. In his childhood home, Eden was the only child that mattered. Since she was an Alpha, the only alpha child of their parents for that matter, all of their attention went to her, nurturing her skills and leadership ability. She was trained in social etiquette and taught how to use a sword, amongst other things, all in an effort to make her the best alpha necessary to take over the family estate when their parents either stepped down or passed on. Virgil, on the other hand, got shoved off to the side-lines, forced to make peace with the fact that he would never be anything other than an object to his parents and that, as soon as he was of age, he would be married off to some wealthy alpha and forced to mate and bear children to continue that alpha’s bloodline. Growing up, Virgil became very bitter towards his parents and others very quickly, the only person he actually spoke to being an elderly beta maid on the estate. She listened to his every complaint and offered him as much comfort and nurturing as a beta could to a young omega who wasn’t of her own blood.

Virgil attended few social gatherings a year, but when he did, something always went wrong. On one particular occasion, he was attending a party hosted by the Lord Everett and he was told he must attend while chaperoned by his elder sister. He was an unmated omega surrounded by a large majority of unmated alphas after all. His sister had only left his side for a couple of minutes, having left to seek out the omega she was courting, when a drunken alpha decided to approach Virgil. Being an omega, there was little Virgil could actually do about this situation and an alpha’s obligation to help an omega being harassed or distressed only really became important once that omega had a mate. Virgil resigned himself to another evening of being harassed now that his sister had disappeared and sipped slowly at his champagne while the alpha rambled on.

Virgil’s saving grace came in the form of one Roman Cassidy, eldest child of the Lord Edward Cassidy, when the unknown alpha decided he could suddenly touch Virgil without permission. It was a simple touch of a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, but he had chosen to touch Virgil’s bare shoulder, not his covered one. Roman inserted himself into the conversation with a certain elegance held by few at the party that evening. His sister was still nowhere to be found and Virgil found himself beginning to panic just a little. He had never really been taught how to conduct himself outside of that little Valerie, the beta maid, was able to teach him, and his sister was usually the one to speak because of her alpha status. Roman gently nudged the alpha out of Virgil’s personal space and even farther away until he was almost on the opposite side of the room. When he returned, he simply held out a hand to the omega and bowed slightly, looking up at Virgil through his fringe, uttering the question, “A dance?”

Virgil didn’t know what compelled him to agree, but he was glad that he did.


End file.
